Brilliant Stars
by icecrystal1999
Summary: This is the story of Hiccup's made up sister, Stella. I made up Stella. Stella is hyper, fun and silly, also protective, which is a mystery to Hiccup. Eventual Hiccelsa on the side of your mashed potatoes.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup! Where the heck is my backpack?" A young girl yelled, gallumphing heavily down the stairs.

"I don't know! Check in my room."

"Why the heck would it be in there?" She yelled, darting into Hiccup's room, and heard Hiccup's yell echoing around the house.

"You were gaming last night remember? When I fell asleep!"

"Oh yeah. Got it! Come on let's go!" She jumped on the banister and shot downwards to the door, getting to the door before Hiccup. Hiccup struggled with his shirt, trying to get it over his head and failing. The young girl, who had flowing black hair and a face almost exactly the same as Hiccup's only her nose wasn't as big as his, stared at him with her arms crossed and an amused expression on her face. She poked his bare stomach and said,

"Aw, does the great big bad boy need help with his shirt?" She teased and Hiccup glared at her over the collar of his shirt.

"You know I'm not a bad boy, and yes I would like some help." The girl rolled her eyes and pulled down his shirt, tucking it in and straightening it.

"You are considered a bad boy by us girls. You used to be. Why'd you stop?" She asked and Hiccup tugged his collar.

"You know why." The girl rolled her eyes and quick as a flash slid her hand under his shirt and goosed his ribs. Hiccup yelped and jerked away, glaring at her, who was laughing hard.

"Stella!" He scolded, and she put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows and a mischievous smirk growing on her lips.

"Okay okay. Maybe you don't like me tickling you, but too bad!" She jumped towards him and he yelped, running out the door, Stella grabbing the keys and her purse on the way out, looping it around her waist and flying after Hiccup, pursuing him all over the yard back to the car, where he slid in and Stella slid in after him.

"Well? We going to the last day of school or what?" Stella said, looking over at Hiccup innocently.

"How-do you...not be out of..breath!" Hiccup gasped, and Stella grinned.

"I run all the time! I know you work out, but you don't run enough. Come on let's go already!" She tossed Hiccup his keys and he glared at her, to which she giggled and batted her eyes innocently.

When they got to the school, Stella and Hiccup ran to their classroom and slid into their seats just before the bell rang. They tried not to giggle when the whole class looked at them, and stared up at the teacher, afraid of breaking into laughter. After the last class in the day, Stella ran energetically and slid to a stop outside of the lockers, slamming into her own and almost running into her friends, Anna, Merida and Rapunzel.

"Whoa Stella slow down!" Anna laughed, helping her friend stand up.

"Sorry! Can't really! Too excited about no more class for the rest of my life!" She laughed, twisting her locker open and throwing her backpack in her locker. She grabbed her suit of clothes out of the locker and darted with her friends to the changing rooms.

"Hiccup, you are the exact contrast of your sister." Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout, pointed out Stella, darting and speeding across the hall, and Hiccup grinned, shrugging as he put his backpack into the locker and carefully pulling out the graduation suit Stella had put in a week ago. He took it to the girls' changing room where Stella was waiting impatiently.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, grabbing his suit and whisking inside left him waiting outside. Hiccup stood awkwardly outside and waited for her to come back out and nodded nervously to each girl that passed him, going into the changing room.

"Hey Hiccup." A beautiful voice made him turn and he saw the school beauty, Elsa Winters, sister of Anna, Stella's best friend and confidant. Hiccup had been sort of dating Elsa for two years; no one ever approached Elsa that was male and had intentions, and no girl ever approached Hiccup; also Stella beat up any girl that dared interrupt Hiccup and Elsa's intimate relationship.

"How are you?" She asked, and leaned against the wall next to him.

"I'm fine, pretty glad to be done with school." Elsa laughed softly and Hiccup grinned a funny half smile.

"Stella looks pretty excited." Hiccup laughed and Elsa smiled.

"Yeah, she is. Really excited. She's dangerous to be around when she's this happy though." Elsa giggled, and Stella suddenly appeared in the doorway, Hiccup's graduation suit neatly ironed and ready. It was somewhat surprising that someone so excitable and hyper as Stella, and uncoordinated, could be so talented and good at ironing and other talents. She shoved the suit at Hiccup and didn't notice Elsa standing next to her brother.

"Be careful about standing up in that thing because you know that you aren't used to wearing a skirt which is dumb you really should have practiced or something a few times before graduation and I really wish I didn't have to wear that dorky hat I guess I have to though cause it's tradition oh, El- oh great." She face-palmed and muttered,

"I was rambling wasn't I?" Hiccup chuckled and she punched his arm, making him wince and rub his arm.

"Sorry Elsa. So...bye!" She disappeared back into the room and Elsa laughed, asking,

"Is she always like that?"

"Just about. Especially on special occasions." Elsa shifted to where she was closer to Hiccup, and in the doorway unseen by them Stella watched them, waiting breathlessly to see if they kissed. They didn't, and Elsa went over to the doorway, not seeing Stella as she darted behind the doors and hid. She held her breath, then blew it out in relief as she entered a changing area. She quickly changed into her own graduation outfit, putting her long black hair in a french braid resting on her back, and hurried to the stage with Anna and Merida, making it in time to the stage where the graduates were awarded their degrees. Afterwards, Stella changed into a loose short sleeved shirt with butterflies and super novas on them, blue tights with a blue mini skirt with swooping design of stars and butterflies, and she ran across the school yard with Anna, Rapunzel and Merida, shouting,

"FREEDOM!" Then Stella led the foursome towards Elsa, Hiccup and Jack Overland, Merida shouting once they were within hearing range,

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Hiccup and Elsa slowly turned and saw Stella and Anna running towards them full speed. Stella crashed into Hiccup, Anna rammed into Elsa, who had been expecting this, and she grabbed her, turning so that she wouldn't fall. Stella crashed into Hiccup so hard that they both landed on the ground, Stella on top of Hiccup. Stella laughed and giggled, then put her hands above Hiccup's shoulders and Hiccup put his hands on her waist, waiting for her to get up.

"Hi." She said, and Hiccup replied,

"Hi. How's it going?" Stella looked sideways as if contemplating, then said,

"I'm good. You?" Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and then said,

"Good. Uh, you want to get up now?" A smirk that was extremely devious grew on her face and she replied,

"Nah. In a bit." She laughed and got up, then extended a hand to Hiccup, pulling him up somewhat roughly, making him fall forward onto her.

"Gosh Hiccup! Get some balance, dude." Jack joked, and Stella froze. She helped Hiccup stand up straight, then turned to Jack, her fist clenched, and swung at Jack, only to be stopped by Hiccup.

"Stella, relax! It's okay!" Hiccup said, trying to calm his sister. Stella shoved him off and tackled Jack to the ground, hitting him as she yelled,

"Don't you EVER insult my brother!" Merida and Anna pulled her off Jack and she jerked her arms, releasing herself from their grip, muttering as she did,

"I'm fine, I'm calm, I'm good." Jack got up, wiping the blood from his nose, and Stella glared at him, then turned away, starting to walk away, then turned and jerked Jack forward, punching his mouth, then walked away, clenching her arms to her sides, and muttering about jerkfaces. Jack groaned as he rubbed his face, and Hiccup started chuckling. Jack glared at him, and Hiccup chuckled,

"You really don't know to not diss Stella. You know the consequences now." Jack wiped the blood away again, and muttered,

"Yeah I do. I'd better go get this fixed, see ya later." Merida, Anna and Rapunzel came over to Hiccup and Elsa and Merida laughed,

"Yer sister really can fend for herself, eh laddie?" Hiccup shook his head and said, sighing as he looked after his sister, who was racing with some other girls.

"She also sometimes acts before she thinks." Anna shook her head and crossed her arms.

"She is protective. That wasn't ruthless non-thinking actions, that was protectiveness." Elsa smiled softly and said,

"You should know." Anna poked Elsa's ribs and she shrieked, jerking away and bumping into Hiccup. She jumped away and brushed her long bangs away from her face.

"Sorry." She looked down at the ground, and the other girls shared a glance, slipping away quietly.

**Okay, next chapter, coming up soon! bye! Runs over hill to escape fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa! Elsa, save me!" Stella shrieked, ducking behind Elsa and pretending to hide as Hiccup darted over towards her.

"Save you from what?" She asked and Stella poked her head over Elsa's shoulder.

"Him! He wants to tickle me!" She pointed at Hiccup, who skidded to a halt and waited for Stella to come out.

"Well, in that case, since he is your brother, I shall have to surrender you to him." Elsa said, and moved aside quickly leaving Stella to face her brother. Stella turned to Elsa as she ran, saying,

"You'll pay for this!" She ran as quickly as she could, then Hiccup darted to the other side of the building, cutting her off and grabbing her waist, and pulled her to the ground, holding her down and laughing before slowly extending a hand towards her ribs, making her say,

"No no no AAH! HICCUP YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" She shrieked and wriggled around, laughing so hard it was hard to breathe, then Hiccup stopped, and Stella glared at him.

"You are so dead." She hissed playfully, and Hiccup laughed,

"Nah, let's say the score's even." Stella glared at him for a few minutes, then laughed once and nodded. Hiccup helped her up, and then she darted away. Hiccup shouted,

"You little cheater!" and ran after her, ramming into her when she suddenly stopped, making her fall forward onto whatever it was had stopped her. She groaned, as did Hiccup who was on top of her, and Stella gasped as she felt the thing she rammed into. She and Hiccup got up, and saw it was Merida and Jack Overland. When Merida and Jack got up, Stella's fists clenched and her whole body went tense with anger.

"Merida Dunbroch, what the death do you think you were doing?" She hissed, and Merida turned to look at her, while Jack turned the other way, refusing to look at Stella.

"Stella, I didn't do a thing. This dastard 'ere forced me agin the wall, and broke my arm!" Stella looked at Merida's arm and saw that it was indeed odd looking. She took Merida's arm and did a test on it, and Merida shrieked in pain. Stella instantly let go, and turned to Jack, her eyes blazing with a dangerous light.

"You are unworthy to live, you filth!" Stella yelled, then gently put her arm over Merida's shoulders and helped her to the car. Hiccup stayed a moment and glared at Jack. He grabbed Jack's shirt and said,

"Come near my sister or her friends again, and you're dead." He shoved Jack backwards, and he fell against the building, as Hiccup strode away towards the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if this chapter is... Eeew, but I wrote this when i had just started my period, and I felt like... Crud. So poor Stella bears the brunt.**

Stella groaned as she turned over, and grabbed her stomach. It was churning and paining her, but it wasn't her cycle. She couldn't figure out what was wrong, so she stumbled out of bed, slowly making her way to Hiccup's room, clutching her stomach and doubling over in pain as she shoved the door open.

"Hiccup... My stomach, it hurts." She groaned as she shook Hiccup. Hiccup awoke immediately, and pulled Stella down onto his bed.

"Lay down." He ordered, and though it was two thirty in the morning, he turned on a not too bright lamp and opened the medicine cabinet in the nearby hallway.

"Hiccup, I'm going to throw up!" Stella cried, and Hiccup darted into the room, grabbing a small trash can and sliding to a stop by the bedside, giving it to her just in time. He held back her hair, and she got out whatever was irritating her stomach. He emptied the trash can, and came back with a glass of cold water for her. Stella drank it and lay back on Hiccup's bed. She curled up and looked at Hiccup with big puppy eyes.

"Could we watch something until we fall asleep?" Hiccup smiled and gently stroked his sister's black hair.

"Sure. Do you want something to eat?" Stella bit her lip.

"Something that never, ever makes me sick." Hiccup rubbed his chin.

"Peppermint tea and ice cream?" Stella nodded, and Hiccup gave her the remote.

"Pull something up while I go get it. Whatever you want." Stella smiled gratefully, and pulled up the semi old Disney movie, treasure planet. It always made her laugh. Hiccup came into the room with two bowls of ice cream, and gave her one, setting the other on his nightstand, shoving the junk off onto the floor. He got her mug of peppermint tea, and lay down next to her, watching the movie with her. Stella fell asleep near the end, after the climax, and Hiccup turned off the TV, turning off the light and pulling the covers up on Stella. He was about to leave, when Stella woke up slightly. She grabbed his hand and whispered,

"Don't sleep elsewhere. Sleep with me." Hiccup smiled and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist, as if warding off any more stomach aches.

The next morning, actually afternoon, Elsa and Anna entered the house: being best friends of brother and sister, they had privileges. Anna ran up the steps, and looked in Stella's room. Then she heard Elsa call to her. She ran to the door, and opened it, then smiled. Stella and Hiccup were on the bed, Stella curled up against Hiccup's chest, Hiccup's arms wrapped around her waist, and Elsa touched Anna's arm, drawing her away from the door.

Hiccup woke up, and Stella woke up at the same time, and Hiccup turned onto his side, picking up his phone which had dinged. He rubbed his eyes, and read the text Elsa had sent twenty minutes ago. He rolled off the bed and told Stella,

"Anna and Elsa are downstairs." Stella hm'd, and said,

"Well, I'm coming too." She sat up, and Hiccup said,

"There may be a problem. You're sick." Stella scoffed and said as she stood,

"Seems alright, I don't feel any problems-here's one." She sighed as she fell to the floor, a tidal wave of nausea and weakness washing over her. Hiccup chuckled and picked her up, bridal style. Stella sighed in tiredness, and leaned her head on his chest. Hiccup carried her downstairs, and greeted Anna and Elsa. Stella smiled slightly at Anna, and greeted her in a tired voice when Hiccup set her down on a comfortable recliner and covered her with a blanket.

"What's wrong, Stella?" Anna asked worriedly, and Stella laughed softly.

"I'm thick." She joked, doing a lisp.

"When did you get sick?" Anna asked.

"Sometime last night. I woke up in the middle of the night about to throw up, and Hiccup took care of me. We didn't fall asleep till late latey night." Anna grinned at her friend's silly talk and sat down on the couch next to her.

"How do you feel now?" Stella tugged on the edge of the blanket and bit her lip, thinking.

"I feel exhausted, and if I get up, I fall down from nausea and weakness. But I think if I occupy my mind, then I'll be okay." Anna bit her lip and tugged on her braids, thinking of some way to occupy Stella's mind.

"Oh! I know! I read this really interesting fanfiction last night. Want to read it?" Stella's eyes brightened; she loved reading fanfictions.

"What's it about?"

"It's a how to train your dragon fanfiction, with an OC that's pretty cool." Anna continued to describe it, and read it out loud to Stella for a while. Elsa and Hiccup watched them from the kitchen doorway.

**De End of Dis Chapter!**


	4. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
